Kanto GO
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Ash, ready to start his journey, sets out with three of his oldest friends Blance, Candella, and Spark, determined to get to the top of the Pokemon world. Contains a smarter Ash, more confident Ash, Ash who actually understands the purpose of the pokeball and catches things. Rated M to be safe


**AN: This is a combination of Pokémon and POKEMON GO, with the tree team leaders being old friends of Ash's and decide to be his travelling companions when he starts his journey at eighteen (because really, you should be an ADULT to travel the world with fire breathing dragons)**

 **AN2: Hey Everyone, I had originally planned to do this big updated to celebrate big news. I recently wrote an original Short Story and aim to publish it. I had planned to release this big update to announce it, but the copyright center is taking far longer to get back to me than I expected so I'm just going to go ahead and post it now. I'll prepare another when the copyright actually goes through.**

Kanto Go (Working Title)

Chapter 1

-Ash-

Face blank he stood next to the other three rookie trainers from Pallet town, forced to listen to Professor Oak give this long droning speech about what it means to be pokemon's trainers of Pallet town and how they had to bring 'glory' to their town and their families. It might have been moving were it not for the scowls that the two Oaks kept sending him.

Gary Oak, the resident prick of his generation, had decided back when they were kids that they would be rivals. What had started as a simple rivalry that was more competitive than vitriolic had grown more and more harsh and grating over the years. They had both applied for a trip to visit another professor who had taken up residence in Kanto to study with him and his students for a week and Ash was accepted while Gary wasn't. Gary had remained on the shorter side and rather twiggy while Ash had hit a growth spurt and had a much stronger build due to actually exercising. Finally, Gary couldn't accept that Leaf kept refusing to date him but was best friends with Ash.

The elder Oak had once been a kind old man who had had liked to see as a kind of surrogate grandfather, but he had forgotten one thing. That to Samuel Oak, family was everything and if you did anything to 'take' from his family he'd never forgive you. Given Gary's hatred of him the professor soon felt nothing but disdain.

Next to him his friends Leaf and Silver leaned against the wall, their glazed eyes showing she was just as bored as he was with the droning speech. "Alright," the professor wound up "it's time for everyone to select their pokemon's. Leaf, ladies first."

"Thanks professor." Leaf said, walking forward confidently and, without a moment's hesitation, picked up the Pokéball with the grass symbol on it, letting out a happy little Bulbasaur. "Hey there," Leaf greeted, crouching down to talk to the little grass starter "I'm Leaf and I was hoping you'd like to be my first Pokémon." The starter made a happy call and leapt up, hugging Leaf as the new trainer laughed and hugged her starter back.

"Way to go." He congratulated her with a high five as she walked back over to stand next to him, pointedly ignoring Gary who patted the spot next to him on a couch in invitation for Leaf.

"Thanks, looking forward to having a battle with you when this is all over." Leaf grinned playfully, "Don't be too upset when I wipe the floor with you."

"Oh it is on now." He laughed before Oak got everyone back to the task.

"Alright Gary, you're next." Oak said with a happy smile as he, Leaf, and Silver scowled irritably. Gary had been the last one to show up and it was only the brat's relation to the professor that was letting Gary go at this point.

"Thanks Gramps." Garry grinned, selecting Squirtle "I'll go with the strongest of the starters." Pokéball in hand, not even bothering to let the Squirtle out to see if it wanted to go with him like Leaf had, Gary turned towards the only female rookie, "So Leaf, why don't you travel around with a real man."

"You know I might just do that." Leaf said thoughtfully as Garry got a look of wide eyed hope which was then crushed "Hey boys," she said, turning towards him and Silver "how'd you like to travel together."

"That sounds good to me." Silver said, sending Leaf a small smile which, from him, was equal to beaming like a child in a candy store.

"That's assuming you can keep up with me." He teased his friend as she gave him a mock affronted gasp.

"Alright Silver," the professor continued sharply, cutting off the banter "you were here first so you can pick next."

"Called it." He muttered under his breath, having gotten to the lab at the same time as Silver, maybe a second behind, with Leaf showing up a few minutes later. He just hoped his last assumption wasn't correct.

Silver just nodded and silently selected the fire Pokéball for Charmander and let it out, "Hello Charmander," Silver said with softness that surprised the Oaks given how unsociable he was with most everyone else "I wanted to know if you'd like to be my partner?" Charmander considered it for a moment before nodding eagerly and standing next to its new trainer.

"Well Ash," the professor turned to him with a barely contained smirk "it looks like I don't have any more Pokémon, I guess you won't get to be a trainer this year."

"That is bullshit old man!" Leaf yelled at Oak, her Bulbasaur yelling angrily as well while Silver and his Charmander growled threateningly.

"I couldn't agree more." A familiar voice said unhappily from the door as he turned to see four familiar faces.

"Professor Willow!" he cheered eagerly "Candela! Blanche! Spark!"

"ASH!" the three trainers behind Professor Willow cheered as they all rushed in and dog piled him with one big hug.

"Guys!" he wheezed from underneath the laughing dogpile "Can't…breathe! OOF!" he grunted when Bulbasaur started hopping up and down on top of the pile while Leaf was laughing hysterically, even Silver cracking a small smile.

"Alright you three," Professor Willow chuckled "let him up."

"Will-" Oak began to greet before being cut off.

"Oh shut it you old coot." Willow snapped "I'm already planning on reporting you for this bullshit so don't make it worse for yourself. You know full well how many trainers were coming and by law you had to have enough starters so any of them could get any starter type they wanted. Luckily, I already have a starter for Ash."

"Thanks prof." he grinned as Silver helped him up.

"Wait a minute." Silver paused "Ash, how do you know these guys?"

"Remember that trip I won a few years ago?" he asked "To visit that other professor here in Kanto along with his three students? Well Professor Willow was the professor I got to visit and these three are his students. We have Spark, the future master of grass and electric types." The goofball of the group gave a two finger salute, "Blanche, the calm, cool, and collected user of ice and water types." Blanche gave a small smile at his description of her, "And finally Candela, the fiery beauty of fighting and fire type pokemon's."

"Got that right." Candela grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"And this, Ash, is your starter." Willow smiled, handing him a Pokéball "I think you two will work well together but if you want a different one after meeting him then I'll understand, not every trainer can work with every pokemon."

"I trust you Professor." He grinned, clipping the Pokéball on his belt, "I'm sure that we'll be winning leagues together in no time."

"And I have one other gift for you." The professor became a bit more serious "I'm giving you a Pokémon egg from my own ranch. This is a big responsibility and one that cannot be taken likely. If you don't think you're ready for it right now, I'll take it back and give you a new egg when you think you are."

"What?" Gary protested vehemently "Ash can't handle something like that! I'm the one you should be giving that egg to!"

"Shut up, you're annoying me." Willow retorted without even looking at the spoiled brat of a pokemon's trainer. "Now your egg is waiting back at your house where your mother has prepared some lunch for us. So, let's not keep her or our stomachs waiting." the professor urged eagerly, the man's stomach rumbling "Her cooking is delicious!"

"Sounds good professor." He chuckled at the man's love of his mother's cooking "Leaf, Silver," he turned to the other rookies that weren't assholes "you guys are welcome to join us."

"Get some of your mom's cooking before heading out?" Leaf asked with a grin "No way am I passing that up! Let me just let my mom know."

"Same here Ash." Silver said with a small grateful nod as Charmander looked intrigued "Just let me tell Mom first."

"Invite them along if you want." He grinned "You know my mom always makes too much food."

"Hey guys," Candela said as they walked out of the lab, leaving two stunned Oaks behind, "race you to Ash's place!" before taking off.

"Oh you are so on!" he yelled, taking off after her while Leaf giggled and did the same.

"Oh come on guys!" Spark protested, shooting off after he realized what was going on "No fair getting a head start!" Blanche, Silver, and Willow just walked chuckling.

He was neck and neck with Candela as they neared his house before they realized they were going too fast and put on the brakes, sliding right past his house as they scrambled to backtrack only for Leaf to hop up on his fence and wave cheekily, "I win." She grinned cheekily as Spark slowly trudged over, out of energy, before dropping.

"You really need to work out more buddy," he told Spark with a grin as he helped the exhausted trainer up "that and lay off the cheese fries."

"Never!" Spark protested passionately.

"Who's out there?" his mom called from the house, opening the door before smiling, "Spark, Candela!" she said happily, scooping the two into a hug "It's so good to see you two again. But where are Blanche and Professor Willow?"

"They chose to walk rather than race." Leaf answered happily as his mom gave the only girl from his trainer generation of Pallet a warm smile.

"Chickens." He grinned along with Candela.

"I heard that." Blanche said with a playful scowl as the remaining three walked over.

"You were meant to." He sing-songed as everyone laughed and walked to his backyard where his mother had laid out a gigantic spread.

"Hey Ash," Leaf began as she and Silver dropped off their packs with hos own and the four containers off eggs, one of which was for him and the other three had the trainer symbols for Candela, Blanche, and Spark on them "you never actually said earlier if you'd be travelling with me and Silver. I'm guessing you're travelling with them." She nods to the three who came with Professor Willow as they fought over his mothers cooking while she and the professor watched in amusement.

"Yeah," he nodded as they went over and got plates, filling them up as the Professor finally broke up the fight over the potato salad "I think six might be a bit of a large group for a journey. I'm more than willing to go some stretches with you guys and to meet up but I think all of us traveling together isn't the best option."

"Fair enough," Silver nodded before getting a small quirk in his lips "now let's eat. I want to see your starter and beat you in a battle." Grinning at his friends he pulled the ball from his belt and pushed the button, letting out his starter and eager to see who it was.

 **AN: Alright, there are ten options for Ash's starter Pokémon. The one with the most votes gets to be his starter while second place is the Pokémon in the egg. Pikachu is not on the list because Ash is going to catch him during the journey instead of getting him as a starter. Tell me which one you want and why. Here are your options:**

 **1 Growlithe (because the legendary stats of Arcanine)**

 **2 Smeargle (the ability to learn any move it sees has insane potential)**

 **3 Slakoth (highest stats of any non-legendary if you can avoid or change that ability)**

 **4 Aron (aggron is amazing)**

 **5 Axew (Haxorus is one of the few gen 5 mon I like)**

 **6 Wimpod (golisopod is underused from what I've seen)**

 **7 nidoran male (Nidoking is an old standby of mine)**

 **8 Onyx (you don't see a lot of stories where Ash has one)**

 **9 gastly (gengar is amazing)**

 **10 machop (I have ideas for a machamp)**


End file.
